The overall objective of this project is to study acetylcholine metabolism at the synapse and at the neuromuscular juntion, and its response to disease. During the initial phase of this work we are studying the function of specific proteins which can be isolated from cholinergic synapses. Immediate goals are (1) to purify synaptic complexes from homogeneous cholinergic synapses, (2) to define the enzymatic activities which are localized in cholinergic synaptic membranes, and (3) to purify the component proteins which are contained in cholinergic synaptic complexes for use as antigenic substances. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Granelli, S.G., Diamond, I., McDonagh, A.F., Wilson, C.B., and Nielsen, S.L. Photochemotherapy of glioma cells by visible light and hematoporphyrin. Cancer Res. 32:2567-2570 (September) 1975. Openshaw, H. and Diamond, I. Extraction of D-beta-hydroxybutyrate by brain in diabetic rats. Arch. Neurol. 32:640-641 (Septempter) 1975.